The Voice Part III (1984)
Plot Overview Now that Alexis is well rested, she is prepared to deal with Rashid Ahmed. Alexis pays off Mark to enjoy some tarts in Hong Kong and has Rashid to her suite. Mark makes it to the hotel bar where he encounters Dex. The two had patched things up some times ago, so the meeting is amiable. Dex is tired of not being able to call Alexis so he gets a couple of bell hops to bring gifts and to let Dex into Alexis's suite. The surprise is on Dex as Rashid Ahmed leaves the room wearing just a towel. While Dex sends the bell hops away, Alexis pops up and tries to ease the tension by sending Rashid away and dealing with Dex on her own. Dex tells Alexis that he believed in fidelity and that Alexis is no better than a bitch in heat. Naturally, Alexis does not take it well and slaps Dex. Dex slaps Alexis back and then the two begin to struggle. No punches are thrown, but Dex is forceful in getting Alexis off of him. The tussling results in the two embracing and kissing one another. Before it goes any further, Dex stops it and leaves Alexis telling her that the two are through. Back in Denver, Adam demands that Steven tell him why Alexis is in Hong Kong. Steven will not tell him a thing and still blames Adam for stealing Colby Co research, which Adam did. Adam talks to Blake about his concerns of Alexis being in Hong Kong but Blake believes that nothing will stop this deal from going through. Blake has taken the financial world by storm and everyone is dying to interview him. Krystle has set up an interview with Gordon Wales. Wales is a very tough interviewer and Krystle wants to be there to aid Blake and prevent his famous temper from rising. Blake believes he can handle it. Blake was wrong about being able to handle it especially when the questioning got to why Tracy was and remains in Hong Kong. Tracy is still in Hong Kong and runs into Dex at the hotel bar. The two rejected individuals end up in bed. After the hookup, Dex has a business proposition for Tracy. He wants her to work for Alexis at Colby Co (Alexis will hire her because of her knowledge of Denver Carrington). At the same time, Tracy will be on Dex's payroll and keep an eye on Alexis's dealings. Kirby gets the police to allow her to see Joseph's suicide letter with her own eyes. She is now positive that Alexis drove Joseph to suicide so she will take care of Alexis. She goes to purchase a handgun and is preparing to take shooting lessons. Now that Jeff's divorce to Kirby has been finalized, he encourages Fallon to reconsider her decision with respect to marrying him. Fallon still is not ready. Jeff then takes Fallon to a park with a merry-go-round that would be perfect for L.B.'s second birthday party. While riding the carousel, Fallon has another severe migraine. Claudia finally figures out who has been tormenting her and why. While at the mansion with Krystle, another one of those calls comes in. This time, Krystle takes the call and Matthew's voice does not acknowledge Krystle's existence and says the same thing. When Krystle mentions this to Claudia, Claudia remembers a taped letter that Matthew said he sent her but that Matthew's mother claimed was never received. Claudia and Krystle go over to Mother Blaisdel's home and get her to admit that she had the tape and sold it to some man. Mother Blaisdel wanted Claudia to suffer for what she did to Matthew and sold her out for $500. That man happens to be Morgan Hess. Blake goes to confront Hess and learns that Hess created this scheme all on his own with the goal of placing the blame on Alexis which would drive a wedge between Alexis and Steven. Blake has Morgan arrested on some charge. Claudia also has the option of having Mother Blaisdel charged but believes Mother Blaisdel has suffered enough. Now, glad that the case is settled, Claudia can move forward with her life with Steven and Danny. Jeff congratulates Blake on his coup of the century getting those South China Sea leases and finally raising the $100 million needed for those leases. Blake is ecstatic. In Hong Kong, Rashid has a very expensive gift for Alexis, a mirror that was awarded to a Tibetan princess after the defeat of a Mongol invasion. Alexis wants more than just gifts and Rashid has that. He promises Alexis that he is about to kill Blake financially, and when the news hits, it will rock the financial world. Alexis loves the sound of that. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Deborah Adair ... Tracy Kendall * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Hari Rhodes ... Detective * Norman Alden ... Gun Salesman * Diana Douglas ... Mother Blaisdel * Hank Brandt ... Morgan Hess * John Saxon ... Rashid Ahmed * James Sutorius ... Gordon Wales * Sally Kemp ... Marcia * William Beckley ... Gerard * Dean Stewart ... Frederick * Chad Dee Block ... Sergeant Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 15-Feb-1984 to 23-Feb-1984 * Deleted scenes : Kirby calls Detective Taylor; Adam informs Kirby he will have five percent finder's fee of the China Sea deal when he marries her; Hess tries to call Alexis at the police station. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios, 6301 Orion Ave (Van Nuys). Quotes * Dex Dexter: Alexis and I have a corporation. Mark Jennings: That's right - Dex/Lex or Lex/Dex. Never can remember which one of you's on top.